Far from the end
by DeadTomorrow
Summary: Something isn't as it was supposed to be but Max can't figure out what. Somewhere along the lines something did go wrong.


**Far from the end**  
Was it the never ending candlelit – boring - pasta dinners? No, it wasn't it even if it was true. In fact Max loved his cooking what ever it was pasta with some divine sauce or chicken á la Cale. It wasn't boring in anyway. She'd even invited him over once for dinner to make up for all the meals he had cooked for her. What have she cooked if not pasta? Well.. she boiled the water anyway. Max even remembered herself ask Original Cindy if the had any garlic "'Cuz Logan always uses garlic and it's _so_ good." No, she loved the romantic dinners and it was not it. Besides, he hadn't been lying when he told her that he wasn't a half bad chef the second time she came to his apartment to confront him.

What was it then? Was it because as many other in terminal city thought, he was one ugly ordinary? No, she wouldn't wanted to think so. Sure, he was a few years older but not to many either. There had been attraction the first time they meet, sparks even. Maybe there was a need for a female to se it. What ever she thought about Asha so wasn't she alone in seeing how gorgeous he could be. No, that wasn't it either. Logan was after all one tall, handsome man in his best years. Not to old to be gross or "old enough to be her father" but mature. Yes, he was far from being a kid but it has it's peeks. They may have gather their wits and banter on but most of the time it hadn't been childish. It had simply been fun.

She already covered the part where he wasn't ugly – it was quit the opposite with those piercing eyes whom sometimes looked like they could just see right through her soul.. how silly it may sound – so it wasn't that either.  
And the fact that he was a bit stubborn and didn't want to give up "what ever they did have" just like that was more comforting then it could be wrong, and she should know how wrong it really was, didn't equal overly obsessive about her or his work to save widows, small children and lost animals through his Eyes Only gig.

Besides it _was_ a good thing to want to do the right thing. Even she hade turned around on that point. Well, he did kind of opened her eyes to the positive side of caring for someone else safety. Maybe he was right when he pointed out that she was anything _but_ normal but he wasn't either mr Anderson down the block, trying to scratch together his dinner like everyone else in the post pulse Seattle.

Was it the simple fact that she was supposed to be his superior? Outmatched him in more ways then in speed and strength? No, she wouldn't like to think so. Of course was she better then him in some ways. It was inevitable since she was the one whom had been manufactured but it didn't mean she was perfect and Logan wasn't some stupid bum. They made up for each others flaws in a way most people couldn't imagine. They hade fought so sparks had gone in every directions, they had turned around – sick and tiered of each other but in the end the had functionally work better together then with anyone else. A dream team simply.

Maybe it was so simple that sometimes people drifted apart. She still loved him, in her own way but it wasn't enough. Somewhere, somehow something did go wrong. Not wrong as in a genetically target virus directed to him or a secret government hot on her heels, but maybe they where for once, like every other couple (or "not-like-that-friends"), normal.

"Max…" sounded a low, deep voice – Logan – and brought her back from her thoughts and around, from the window she had been staring through, lost in her own mind. "I'm still willing to try work this through. I haven't given up…" was the words he chose to continue with, watching her with those deep blue eyes, just making this harder for her.

"I have…" was what she replied. It had just been to long and somewhere along the lines they had lost what they had but mostly, she had lost her faith. Even if she was kept together, her face brave, standing tall and beautiful as ever, her eyes let through enough sadness to tell the man in front of her that this wasn't easy for her either.

He knew he shouldn't. He really feared the answer even if remorse was the feeling that was the most easily read in his face. Even some guilt for thinking so low about her in the first place but he couldn't stop himself. "Is it Alec?" The words just feel out his mouth and he regretted it as soon as he said it. But there was so much about that young man that he couldn't help but feel threatened and the picture of them together that morning outside her place just wouldn't leave his memory how much she stated otherwise later on or how much he himself wanted to erase that sight.  
Logan wasn't wrong. That was really the worst thing he could have said in that moment. Her big lovely eyes tended to stern a bit when se saw straight back at him. "Now that's unfair. You know as well as I do that no one – nor Alec – has anything to do with us" Her voice might been a bit harsher then she hade expected but her looks soften up pretty soon. After what she had done to him, it wasn't more then human of him to ask and that was what they where in this aspect… human.

Yes, she returned to the needle that very night to let the rain wash her guilt and sorrow away while she looked at their past and tried to figure out what laid ahead of her. It is not an easy thing to do when there is so much darkness surrounding but she came to one conclusion: Logan wasn't the one who done the wrong thing. She was the one that had left him there with every intension to leave everything they could of and maybe should have had, behind. To be fair, he had taken it like a man and promised her like so many times before: He wouldn't leave her but be by her side as her friend if that was what she waned.

And it was what she wanted. More then anything else. As she looked down on the city with the few lights (clearly a burnout at the moment in the most parts) she could only come to the conclusion that they would get through this heartache. This was far from the end of their friendship.

A/N – I'll have to admit that I don't like Logan myself. He was this cool guy at first and then he just grown boring. But what I don't like is bashing. Not even of our favourite guy to hate. He's not worth it. So this might be my reflection of Max & Logan or their relationship in general. Please consider that English isn't my first language. This is bound to content both spelling and grammar error.


End file.
